1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display device that can be unfolded and folded.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Foldable display devices typically use a bendable and flexible display. The foldable display device can be portable while folded and will have a relatively large screen than the portable dimensions belie while unfolded. Therefore, foldable display devices can be used not only as mobile equipment such as mobile phones, ultra-mobile PCs, electronic books, and the like but can also be embodied in various other applications including as a television, a computer monitor, and the like.
Foldable display devices are generally provided with a case which supports the flexible display panel. The case is typically formed to support a bottom side of the flexible display panel, having a folded area between lateral plane areas thereof. For example, the case includes a plane portion corresponding to the lateral plane areas and a convex curved portion corresponding to the folded area and connected to the lateral plane portions by a hinge.
When the foldable display device is folded, the curved portion becomes convex and surrounds the folded area of the flexible display panel to support the flexible display panel. However, when the foldable display device is unfolded, the curved portion has a convex protrusion on the opposite side of the flexible display panel.
Thus, when the foldable display device is unfolded, the externally convex curved portion protrudes away from the display panel, and thus, cannot support the flat folded area. That is, the folded area and the curved portion of the flexible display panel maintain a separation from each other, and accordingly, the convenience to the user can be adversely impacted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.